<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fridge by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133208">Fridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couple, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friendship/Love, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie proposal, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, proposal, ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing on top of the refrigerator?" Eddie asked Richie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing on the top of the fridge?” Eddie asked Richie once he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Richie didn’t even hear the door open. Struggling to get down, Eddie helped him find the step stool that he had used to climb up.</p><p>“It’s a fine day, isn’t it, Edward Spaghetti?” Richie covered with a smile, holding his hands behind his back. Eddie just shook his head and left the kitchen. “I don’t understand why I love you sometimes.”</p><p>“‘Cause you don’t have a choice, that’s why!” Richie playfully contorted, following him.</p><p>At the top of the fridge, a small imprint that matched a little box remained at the top of the dust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>